edpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Top 5 Best
My opinion on Animat's Top 5 best and worst list (animated films of 2017): Dishonoureable Mentions: The LEGO Ninjago Movie: Sorry, no opnion here due to didn't watch the movie yet. Will see about that dirty rat ninja thing. Ferdinard: Same as the LEGO Ninjago Movie. Worst: V. Smurfs: The Lost Village: this was actually an amazing movie for me to enjoy, but I have to respect your opinion if you put it on the worst list. This actually my third favourite animated film of the year (second being The LEGO Batman Movie and my personal favourites being Coco and My Little Pony: The Movie). IV. The Boss Baby: This was actually simply a good to me to watch. Like number 5, I will have to respect your opinion if you don't like it when I can enjoy more than Captain Underpants. III. The Star: Sorry, no opinion here due to didn't watch the movie yet. II. The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature: Same as number 3. Didn't watch the first film yet either. I. The Emoji Movie: Same as numbers 2 and 3. Will see how I go putting on number 1 or are there are films worse than that. Honourable Mentions: Ballerina/Leap!: Sorry, no opinion here due to didn't watch the movie yet. My Little Pony: The Movie: This is a very entertaining and awesome movie to watch, I would underrate this movie because there are not enought tomato meter being 47%. One of my personal favourite animated films of the year, along with Coco. However I do have to respect your opinion if you thought it was decent to watch (maybe better for you than Leap!) Best: V. Cars 3: This was actually a great movie and I agree with most of your points out there. IV. Descpiable Me 3: Sorry mate, I think this is the most disappointing out all of the Descpiable Me films and I love the first films so much. Again I do have to agree with most of your points and I respect your opinion if you like it. III. Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie: Sorry, but I dislike this film due to be a lot silliness and stupidity for an audience such as me, yes it can be funny at times. Once again, I do have to respect your opinion if you like it. II. The LEGO Batman Movie: I am not a fan of the DC Comics or Batman. I completely agree with you on this one. I. Coco: I completely agree, but I would tie this with My Little Pony: The Movie since they are both my personal favourite animated films of 2017. Question: Why Animat did not include Rock Dog, Your Name, Spark: A Space Tail and The Breadwinner on the list? PS. I will show you my countdown (top 6 best and worst animated fiom of 2017 with honourable mentions (for the best list before number 1) and dishonoureable mentions (for the worst before the number 1) as soon as I watch all of the animated films I can watch (including those not on your list)!